fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors
Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors is one of the four manga adaptations of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Light Inheritors focuses on the Second Generation of the game and it ends around Chapter 9 after Travant's defeat. It has a total of five volumes and twenty-one chapters. Some of the characters from the First Generation make a cameo in the manga, in flashbacks and Extra Pages. Info *Author: Nea Fuyuki *Illustrator: Nea Fuyuki *Publisher: Enix *Release: March 27, 1999 - October 27, 2001 (Japan) *Volumes (ISBN): **'Vol. 1': 4-87025-472-7 (March 27, 1999) **'Vol. 2': 4-7575-0131-5 (December 27, 1999) **'Vol. 3': 4-7575-0267-2 (August 27, 2000) **'Vol. 4': 4-7575-0427-7 (April 27, 1999) **'Vol. 5': 4-7575-0539-6 (October 27, 1999) Differences from the Game *Iuchar and Iucharba are recruited at the same time in the manga adaptation. In the game, they cannot be simultaneously recruited, it has to be either one or the other. *The substitute characters do not appear. *Sylvia's daughter, Lene, does not appear in this manga either. This produces two plot holes in regards to their relationships with her prospect love interest Ares and Coirpre's foster father Hannibal, which are fixed in a roundabout way: Ares is hinted to have feelings for Julia instead, and Hannibal joined Seliph's army after Travant died instead of rescuing Coirpre at first in the game. Apparently, this was more of an issue with time and story constraints rather than the author disliking them. *Nanna is portrayed as being clingy to Leif, expressing jealousy towards his close friendship with Seliph. *While in-game, the romantic couples are chosen by the player, Nea Fuyuki established some pairings as a part of the storyline. Some of them are Seliph/Lana, Ares/Julia, Lester/Patty, and Leif/Nanna. Febail is also depicted as having one-sided feelings for Lana and Larcei is portrayed as being in love with Shannan. *Arion is given a gender flip, being female in this manga. In addition, Altena's affection for Arion is portrayed as being strictly familial without any of the romantic implications present in the game. It is also established that Altena was beaten by Travant as a child, and this resulted in her becoming emotionally dependent on Arion, who was the only person to ever show kindness to her. List of Chapters Volume 1 *Chapter 1: Earl of Light *Chapter 2: Silver Insight *Chapter 3: Experience Weakness *Chapter 4: Different Timeframes Volume 2 *Chapter 5: Heart's Gap *Chapter 6: Ride the Sky *Chapter 7: Black Knight *Chapter 8: Unobtainable Flash Volume 3 *Chapter 9: Guide *Chapter 10: Decisive Battle *Chapter 11: He who came from the Shadows *Chapter 12: Return to Light Volume 4 *Chapter 13: To Thracia *Chapter 14: Under the Stars *Chapter 15: Sacrificial Resolve *Chapter 16: Because they Believe Volume 5 *Chapter 17: One's Support *Chapter 18: The Only One *Chapter 19: Unseen Wish *Chapter 20: Existence *Final Chapter: Light Gallery File:FE4NFMangaCoverVolume1.jpg|The cover of Volume 1 File:FE4NFMangaCoverVolume2.jpg|The cover of Volume 2 File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter1.jpg|The cover of Chapter 1: Earl of Light. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter2.jpg|The cover of Chapter 2: Silver Insight. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter3.jpg|The cover of Chapter 3: Experience Weakness. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter4.jpg|The cover of Chapter 4: Different Timeframes. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter5.jpg|The cover of Chapter 5: Heart's Gap. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter6.jpg|The cover of Chapter 6: Ride the Sky. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter7.jpg|The cover of Chapter 7: Black Knight. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter8.jpg|The cover of Chapter 8: Unobtainable Flash. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter9.jpg|The cover of Chapter 9: Guide. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter10.jpg|The cover of Chapter 10: Decisive Battle. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter11.jpg|The cover of Chapter 11: He who came from the Shadows. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter12.jpg|The cover of Chapter 12: Return to Light. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter13.jpg|The cover of Chapter 13: To Thracia. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter14.jpg|The cover of Chapter 14: Under the Stars. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter15.jpg|The cover of Chapter 15: Sacrificial Resolve. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter16.jpg|The cover of Chapter 16: Because they Believe. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter17.jpg|The cover of Chapter 17: One's Support. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter18.jpg|The cover of Chapter 18: The Only One. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter19.jpg|The cover of Chapter 19: Unseen Wish. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter20.jpg|The cover of Chapter 20: Existence. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter21.jpg|The cover of Final Chapter: Light. File:FE4NFMangaShort-Celice'sDiaryPart1.jpg|Page 1 of the Extra Short Manga: Seliph's Diary. File:FE4NFMangaShort-Celice'sDiaryPart2.jpg|Page 2 of the Extra Short Manga: Seliph's Diary. File:FE4NFMangaShort-Celice'sDiaryPart3.jpg|Page 3 of the Extra Short Manga: Seliph's Diary. File:FE4NFMangaBonusShort-CommerceTheAttackPart1.jpg|Page 1 of the Bonus Short Manga: Commerce The Attack. File:FE4NFMangaBonusShort-CommerceTheAttackPart2.jpg|Page 2 of the Bonus Short Manga. File:FE4NFMangaBonusShort-CommerceTheAttackPart3.jpg|Page 3 of the Bonus Short Manga. File:FE4NFMangaBonusShort-CommerceTheAttackPart4.jpg|Page 4 of the Bonus Short Manga. File:FE4NFJohanandJohalvaMangaTogether.jpg|